User talk:Dodo8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Dragon infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SergioVL (Talk) 15:03, July 30, 2012 Administration Hey, I'm sending you this message because you're a recently active user on this wiki. Staff have asked for a discussion on who should be an admin on the wiki. To add your thoughts, please go to this page, and add a comment. -- RandomTime 13:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Daland Request Hello Dodo, what was the point of removing the video? i mean, some people wants to see animations at least. Just because if they have not obtained the dragon yet. Like Soccer dragon is hard to get... im 14 BTW Delandonland 10:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: I swear, i did not add THOSE image's there. All i did was add the animation... I mean, How is there other image's? they're not mine so I'ts not my fault. ill add the Animation back up. Anger Hey, please don't leave messages like this one to vandals - it's a practice known as "feeding the trolls" and it gives them the attention they crave (meaning they're more likely to come back) - just revert and ignore. Your message itself was homophobic, which is against Wikia's Terms of Use. -- RandomTime 12:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I, homophobic? If you didn't checked his contributions he said about me that I'm gay! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I'd consider "The only gay here is your fucking father." to be homophobic - it implies that it is somehow less desirable to be gay than straight, which is homophobic. Just something to watch. -- RandomTime 12:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I said that after that guy said 100 TIMES THAT I'M GAY! Want a proof? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Look here, and this is not all. He said that about another user too. He said all here we are gay: http://dragoncity.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADodo8&action=historysubmit&diff=22297&oldid=22296 ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I saw his edits and blocked him for it. Don't sink down to his level. Ignoring and reverting a troll is much better than getting angry about it -- RandomTime 12:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Also, could you please reply on this page, I'm watching the page, so I'll see the replies, thanks -- RandomTime 12:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes but you trated me like I'm the one who did bad things. If someone kicks you, you don't fight with him? I just wanted to convince him to shut up. All the pages he vandalized said something about me that I'm gay. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'll try to respond on my page. But that isn't the best thing. You wont see if I messaged you. Anyway. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::As I said, I'm watching the page, I will see the messages. I do consider messages like that counter-productive, as they encourage the trolls, that's not to say it's worse than the trolling itself. If someone kicks me, I ask him what his problem is. -- RandomTime 12:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok thanks for the tip. I might be bad at removing wikis -.- Delandonland 17:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adminship Me and Zentau7 became admin's at 20th august. I have done few thing son wiki, Most of them Clearing Spam, and Protecting pages from vandalism, but some of them i can't see since i keep my eye on. I won't be editing most wiki cause all of the page seems to be fine. i'll talk with Zentau7 to see if we can make you as VSTF, we have Bureaucrat. Delandonland 12:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adminship Part 2 Bureaucrats have the ability to make normal users ranked. They can turn a normal wikia user into an admin, or a rollback. However, keep in mind that once a bureaucrat, always bureaucrat, unless somebody requests a Wikia Staff member to take away his/her priviledge. This should only be done when they abuse their powers. Bureaucrats are also just editors. They have all the same powers as normal editors, and then some. Their powers shouldn't be used for evil, and shouldn't be used that often at all. Bureaucrats are often looked up to as leaders, or people who can be trusted throughout the wiki, and often times Wikia itself. Bureaucrats, also called 'crats, are often considered the organisers of a wiki. They see to when something needs to be done, that are beyond even the powers of an admin. If you want to hear more, Check this : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Forum:Bureacrats_and_Admins Delandonland 12:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) dont edit my profile you psycho!!! RE: Other people say that your bad, My trusty friend Aleroth and Zentau also says, I didn't say i trusted you, i said IF Zentau7 Trusted you. Because he was the one blocking you, I'm honest person and i would never do that. Unless someone spoke the truth. About Sean Harvey. I got 1 thing to say... Typo's, anyway He seems to act like a child. And says that he has Defeated this or he has this, and cares about hacking. I'll see what is Zentau's opinion. I do apologize you, But don't decide to cross me again and we know what will happen. Meet me at Chat sometimes, perhap's you can give more information due so. Welcome back. It's good to see you have calmed down since last time. I have explained to Sean on his page that I will not allow any back and forth between the two of you, it is in no way productive to what we are doing here, so I urge you to think before reacting to him. If either of you do anything, I will have no choice. Be the bigger person and report him to me if he does ANYTHING to you from here on. He knows I will ban him indefinately if he does. Zentau7 05:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: XML I don't think i'm familiar with them, But however i can always fetch latest news from the forum's and the page itself. Delandonland 10:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get your percentages from for the Petroleum Dragon page. I need to know it is not just speculation and you have a large database to draw those numbers from. Zentau7 17:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) About the XML's, talk to Jens Ingels since I have been using him for most new structures. I understand what you are saying about the percentages with breeding,and if it is that simple, that is a good job you have done, but we do not know if the creators made it that way or customized the outcomes. It was a good idea, but it requires that we assume we know all the variables. Good work, I appreciate the effort and that you are thinking outside the box. Zentau7 16:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi dodo, I'm familiar with xml codes. But I'm not sure we can acces those with the facebook security. The straight links to it are secured: https://graph.facebook.com/302826159782423. I looked to the straight source: http://apps.facebook.com/dragoncity/?fb_source=bookmark_apps&ref=bookmarks&count=0&fb_bmpos=2_0> The currently the only thing I figured out why dragon city uploads that slow is that is download more data from you than you download files from them. I however think it's easy to break down the code. Even the download our data codes are coded horrible. Probaly they are working with an code that they never cleaned up. It looks like they simply adding stuff over and over untile the games get that slow, delay errors apear. I hope they think about that before removing the béta note. There's only 1 problem. The only xml I have worked with was that from an local game age of mythology. I never did it with server permissions. I don't I can help an lot with that part. I already have problems with creating personalised xml feeds.--Jens Ingels 19:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Making transparent images is really easy using photoshop: #Open photoshop #File > New #This will popup. Set background content to transparent That's it ;) Note: To remove the background I recommand to use the magic eraser tool: EDITE: To remove the unneeded whitespace from the background simply drag your mouse over the content that you needed. Right mouse > free transformation. Move it and press ok. Than image > crop. --Jens Ingels 10:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) It will work for most background images if the image is in his original quality. In the case of printscreen it's slightly harder since the tool need to detect the full image and his details. However if the image quality is 1 color is mostimes works if the background is simply white, you could say it renders up to 90% correct. If this doesn't work you will have to do it manualy. The best way to do that is increasing the resolution so high as possible and removing pixel to pixel untile you get an full render line so the image is safe. Than simply remove the rest of the background with automatic tools. Here's an old example from me: http://img805.imageshack.us/img805/5186/cetusrender.png --Jens Ingels 11:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Resize There an 2 options for it: Image > Image Size or Drag selection: Free Transformation > Scale (afther press image > crop to re-adjust the white space) --Jens Ingels 12:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Carnival Game It's good, You can make the article. Anyway do you think Carnival is easier than Potion? Very nice, I like it Zentau7 13:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Help with images You maybe already known I created an image display template. . I however used the images that where active that they I created it. Most of them still doesn't have transparent background and are equal is size. Besides most of them have multiplay versions uploaded. Some weeks ago I tried to collect them here: Template talk:I. This however will take me an long time since I have other wikis to manage. I start school next week and than it would be even harder to manage all this. That why I want to ask you if you can check all those, render the best quality one and put them on thesame canvas size so every icon will have the same size. I think it would also be good to give them the same name so I could code it more easy into the template. This are the exact names from the elements: *Earth *Fire *Water *Plant *Electric *Metal *Dark *Legend (some players use legends or legendary but I think legend would be better so I don't need to add another switch inside it) *Pure *PureEarth (I would prefer add the elements together, it easyer for me and I still can add an switch code for Pure Earth) The full name could be something like: "Earth element" "Earth elem" "Elem Earth" "Element Earth" "element earth" "Earth Symbol" etc... Ones this done all those symboles can be replaced by the i template. If all this is done the other uploaded elemental images can be removed. So what do you think? --Jens Ingels (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Uncle Sam Dragon Nope, not gotten it. nor do i know how to get it. Daland (Talk) 13:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Regarding spammers Thx for reporting, I currently gave one person an warning and one an ban for an week for spam and language. It's hard to ban ip users forever sinds other users could use different ip's in the futher. This was the user I banned: 121.54.96.139. If there are more please report there ip or username. With the admin pannel I have more acces to there actions so I can decide more easy what to do with them.--Jens Ingels (talk) 09:40, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Uploads Thx for the uploads. I test them but it doesn't seem to give properly results. The background resolution is to poor to present clearly on it (I think it's something with wikia uploading resize) I don't think it's an good idea to make an advanced modification of this small amount of time. The logo you uploaded it to high in size. I might however have an idea for this. I will try to upload an example afther boosting it into photoshop. For the background itself, I personaly would wait for that. The background might still be usefull in the futher. Maybe I ever make an css modification that make it possible to switch to an halloween skin next year. My currently focus are the infobox that will fix an lot of problems that we currently have on the wiki.--Jens Ingels (talk) 18:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) You have acces to the upload background image. It's uploaded to the wiki somewhere. I personaly think it's just an printscreen from the startup screen. The quality is horrible, but heavy enouge to slow down the loading time. I also gave the logo an boost: The quality doesn't seem to be perfect because the original rip image that was used was convert before. But it's an fine spot as logo.--Jens Ingels (talk) 19:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Regarding background I never said the background doesn't work. It's just lay-out sided it not really good without changing other things to the wiki. I changed it, but so you want see it totaly doesn't fit with the lay-out. RE: I did that but however i noticed i didn't decide to add it due of not perfect Size. So, yeah. It looks pretty you can say "not exciting" at all. Daland (Talk) 13:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Regardlesss i have to make it more "Cool" so it's not basicly done yet, this is a Test version But not done yet, i know halloween will be over but still. After that, you know i will make this an Excellent Background theme ;) Using Jasc Paintshop pro 9 Daland (Talk) 17:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) The Navbox Template I reversed you edit on the navbox template. The navbox template is one of the most used templates in the wikia. He provide almost everything from the Navigation template. That's also the reason why I revert it. It let all navboxes crash. If you want to make modification to it, it can only be from the source manuel and it will have no use to use it from another wikia. We can use elements from it, but that's it. If you want to make an lay-out modification to it, it can simply be done without even need to change anything. An lot of modification can be done by css. If you want to test something, please do it in an test template and sandbox. I will give you an pannel where you can work on. --Jens Ingels (talk) 14:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Template It's an nice start, but for lay-out sided I personaly would go for css and work with classes. Really usefull if you want to give every infobox thesame lay-out. I also wouldn't use to many . Keep up the good work ;)--Jens Ingels (talk) 17:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Adminship congratulations on your promotion on becoming an Admin! after all me and Jens Ingels decided that we needed an Additional admin so we though you would be a good one. Since we know what your doing. By the way Jens might need your Assistance since i'm not getting use of the Coding. But i'm still active member, Right? Anyway Feel Free to Explore the wiki as Admin! Daland (Talk) 06:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Lol, when i first played it. I liked it already.. In next 5 minutes Daland (Talk) 07:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: True, Sometimes playing only 1 game that is fun first, but later it's getting booring. But i think playing games that are Online games, might have unlimited fun. and not booring so easily. Daland (Talk) 08:47, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats fellow admin, I'm hoping you could help me with an fell things: *Color pannels: I need 3 hex samples of the element colors (for example the element earth: Ligher, Regular and Dark) for the overflow background headers inside the infoboxes. *Verification HP and Damage formules. The hp calculation inside the damage formule and the one I used for calculate the hp are different. It would be more usefull to find the correct one. I also need to find an alternative the the first tab switch. The tabber function has no class support when an tab is inside an tab. I currently didn't find an fix yet so I need to fix it another way.--Jens Ingels (talk) 09:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Locked Page I'm the creator and main editor of the Damage Calculation page (anonymously until today). I see you've locked it due to high traffic, which is fine (although it was just me tweaking the numbers). However, I'd like to be able to continue to tweak a few numbers, add new dragons, and so forth, and I know that Jens also has a few concerns about the calculation. Is it possible for me to be able to edit this page? I see that Jens can, but he's an admin like you. Thanks Mary Lennox (talk) 09:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorted. Thanks. Mary. Cool Flame 98's Occupation and "I am" Profile Hello Dodo8. This is Teratorn43906 from the E&A wiki (Which i quitted the game due to the updates). There's something on Cool Flame's profile. In his "I am" and Occupation, there's things that are insulting me like "kicking Teratorn43906 in the *** real hard till he dies" and "Shooting Teratorn43906 the b**** till he dies.". He started adding those when i blocked him in my wiki due to cheating. He also have another account which is Demon Blaster 2000 Which also cheated too (and abusing multiple accounts). I'll be waiting for your message. Thanks. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/e/ee/3991680.png/110px-3991680.png Teratorn43906 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/e/ee/3991680.png/110px-3991680.png 10:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you give me some breeding tips? RE: RE: Kinda this wiki i think. He's already blocked at my wiki due to cheating (along with his 2nd account). I think he might vandalize my user page on this wiki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/e/ee/3991680.png/110px-3991680.png Teratorn43906 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/e/ee/3991680.png/110px-3991680.png 10:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) the dragons page on this wiki is kind of stretched out is there someway to fix that because no offense i'm a noob when it comes to like things like that the dragons page on this wiki is kind of stretched out is there someway to fix that because no offense i'm a noob when it comes to like things like that